


Together Like This

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Comeplay, Dan in the schoolgirl outfit, Explicit Sexual Content, It's porn, Like, M/M, Pretty much nothing but sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Phil, really really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan has always liked the idea of a sexy outfit in bed and Phil knows it





	Together Like This

**Author's Note:**

> WaveyDaysFICS Bonus round-- Dan in the Japanese schoolgirl outfit from the AmazingPhil video

“Turn off the camera,” Dan said.

“What? Why?”

“We’re done, right?” Dan asked, his voice low. “Turn it _off.”_

Phil leaned forward and turned off the camera. “Dan, seriously, what are you on about?”

Just then, Dan rolled over on top of Phil, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. He rubbed his ass on Phil’s lap and let out a breathy moan.

“You’re serious?” Phil asked, feeling a little dazed. This wasn’t unwelcome, but it wasn’t expected either. “This turns you on?”

Dan kept grinding on Phil’s cock through his black jeans and tugged on Phil’s tie. “Does it turn you on, Phil? Do you like how I look in a skirt. In a skirt begging for your cock?”

Heat warmed Phil’s cheeks. “ _Dan._ ”

“I’m serious, do you?”

Phil traced his shaky fingers up Dan’s neck to his cheek and then drew them over to his lips. They were always so pink and soft and warm. Dan took the tip of Phil’s pointer finger in his mouth and sucked it into his hot mouth.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil said, dropping his hand away.

Dan arched his neck, his mouth falling open. He rubbed himself on Phil again. “Really?”

“You know you are.”

Dan dipped down and brought their mouths together. He licked into Phil’s mouth and sucked gently on his bottom lip. Every time they were together like this Dan knew how to make it so goddamn good. It had been eight years and Phil still hadn’t gotten enough. Couldn’t imagine he ever would.

Phil’s breaths started to come deep and slow as he put his hand on Dan’s knee and dragged it up his warm thighs. Dan let out a shuddering little whine as Phil’s hand pushed between Dan’s thighs and just found more smooth skin.

“When you’d take your pants off?” Phil said, breathlessly, teasing that soft, pliant skin. 

“Soon as I put this on.”

“You didn’t have them on while we were filming?”

Dan shook his head. 

Phil sank his hands into Dan’s curls and tugged them back. The new angle gave Phil all the access he wanted to the pulse beating in Dan’s gorgeous neck. He nipped and licked there until Dan was shivering. 

“Phil,” Dan whined. “Phil, please. _Phil.”_

 _“_ Did you want them to see?” 

“ _Phil._ What? _”_

“Is that what this was? Not wearing pants on camera? Should I have just left the camera on? Let you get fucked in 1080 HD?”

Dan was grinding down on Phil’s lap harder now. He could see Dan’s cock lifting the cheap fabric of the skirt, just a little. Phil was hard too and every rough drag was excruciating. 

Dan tugged on Phil’s earlobe with his teeth and whispered, “Fuck me however you want, Phil.”

Tingling warmth rushed through his body. He used all his strength to roll Dan off him and flat on his back on the bed. 

“Phil, what are you—”

“Shush.” Phil pushed Dan’s legs up, letting the skirt fall down to just where it was covering his cock and balls. Phil sucked a bruise onto the inside of Dan’s thigh. “I’m going to eat you out. Look so pretty in that skirt.”

Phil sat up a little and loosened his tie. 

“Fuck,” Dan growled, staring down at him.

Phil dipped back down between Dan’s legs. With his hands, Phil kept on coaxing Dan’s legs open until he could get his head between his thighs and lick over his hole, _into_ it, until he could suck Dan’s warm tight balls into his mouth. 

Dan just squirmed, his hands gripping into the duvet. 

Phil worked a spit-wet finger into Dan too, curled it into his prostate. 

With a shout, Dan arched off the bed.

“Yeah?” Phil breathed quietly against his skin, and kept working inside Dan in the way he knew would shake him all apart.

It was too much, having Dan on his tongue like that, and Phil was so hard and aching. He couldn’t wait anymore. He needed more. Now.

Phil crawled over Dan and kissed up his neck. When he brought their mouths together again, Dan moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth. Phil knew Dan wanted him to lick in nice and deep. Dan liked to see if he could taste himself on Phil’s tongue. 

Dan fumbled at Phil’s fly, and Phil pushed his hands away. He backed away from Dan and stood. 

“Come back, baby,” Dan said, sounding a little lost.

Phil was so damn hard and he knew just what he wanted to do. He opened the bedside drawer and pulled out some lube.

“You’re gonna fuck me?” Dan asked a little breathless as he stood off the bed.

“I’ve got a dildo in here. I might just touch myself and watch you fuck yourself on it.”

Dan went bright red. Sometimes if Phil was just the right amount of dirty he could catch Dan off guard. It wasn’t something Dan automatically expected from him, so Phil could bring it out at the right moment if he wanted to see Dan reel. 

Phil had the lube in his hand when Dan walked over to him. God, he looked weirdly delicious dressed liked that, that skirt hanging around his thighs. Dan leaned in and whispered in Phil’s ear.

“But I want your cock. Please let me have your cock.” Dan raised his voice an octave. “I’ll get on my knees and suck it so good for you, just lick that big cock until it’s dripping wet. I’ll even let you put it in my throat. I know how you like that.”

Phil’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t breathe, let alone form words. 

Dan backed up and gave him a cheeky grin. “You can’t out dirty talk the dirty talk master, Phil. This is my house.”

Phil tried to ignore how much he wanted to just push Dan down on his knees and fuck his mouth, but instead he popped open his jeans, took out his cock and stroked himself with the lube. 

“Bend over, Dan,” Phil said, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. He knew how that could rile Dan up in the best possible way—if normally jittery Phil could stay composed.

“ _W-what?”_

“You heard me. Bend over. You can brace yourself on the wall or the bed. I don’t care. Just bend over.”

“Fuck, Phil.”

“You said you wanted my cock,” Phil said, still stroking long and tight. “I’m going to give it you.”

Dan looked at the wall and the bed, and then chose to lean over the bed. That was logistically the more difficult option for Phil because the bed was so low, but there was something definitely so damn hot about Dan taking it from behind, his toes being lifted of the ground, while he whines and bites and drools on Phil’s sheets. 

Phil didn’t take his jeans all the way off, he didn’t need to, he just lowered them enough for a fuck. This wasn’t anything new. 

He smoothed his hands up Dan’s bare trembling thighs, then pushed his skirt up and out of the way. He heard Dan let out a loud hiss. Phil lifted Dan’s hips as he knelt just enough to get that perfect angle. He lined his cock up with Dan’s clenching, wet hole and started to press in.

“Oh, God. Oh _God._ ” Dan whined. “Fuck, shit. Phil.” His hands scrambled on the duvet, rucking it up. 

This was the perfect angle for Phil to look down and watch that little hole being stretched out around his thick dick. He rubbed his thumb over the taut skin where their bodies met. 

“It’s so good like this,” Phil said. “Pretty, little skirt pushed up around your hips. So easily accessible.” Phil pulled out slow and fucked back in even slower. “This better not be the only time you wear something like this.”

“N-no. I love it so much. Should have done it sooner.”

Phil just kept on fucking, nice and slow, watching the pretty stretch of Dan’s ass. It was tight and warm, and making him absolutely delirious. “We’ll make up for it now. I’ll buy you all the dresses you want, baby.”

Dan just groaned, his cheeks pressed into the duvet and he was biting on it. Phil changed his angle, pulling up a little as he pulled back and he knew that would drag the tip of his cock right along Dan’s rough bundle of nerves.

“Fuck!” Dan shouted. “Phil.”

Phil picked up his pace, giving into his own wants, into the desire that was causing him to grunt and growl as he fucked, giving into the rising pressure that made him seek out more of the hot, tight wonderful squeeze. 

Eventually, it was too much. The sounds Dan was making, the sight of his ass shaking each time Phil fucked in, the tight squeeze of his stretched out rim. It was too much and Phil was grabbing at Dan’s skirt and coming hard deep inside Dan.

Phil pulled out and flipped Dan back over. He kissed Dan quickly and wetly on his mouth and then dropped his gaze to Dan’s cut, red pulsing cock. It was long and a little curved and his balls were small and drawn up close to the base. It had always been the most gorgeous cock Phil had ever seen.

Phil dropped to his knees. He pushed Dan’s skirt further back so it wasn’t covering his cock—Phil desperately wanted to see it. He dropped back down and spread Dan’s legs. His hole was a little red, and it was loose and Phil’s come was slowly dripping out of it. 

“Phil, touch me,” Dan said, a little helplessly.

And Phil did. He stroked his fingers over Dan’s hole, coaxing more of his come out and then he used it to fuck his fingers back into Dan. He pulled them in and out, petting the spot inside Dan that made him whimper and whine and shake and beg. If it had been ten years ago, Phil probably could have gotten it up again just from that.

Dan wrapped a hand around his own cock and Phil pushed it away.

“You can come just like this,” Phil said, kissing on his thigh and then on his come-sticky hole. “I know you can. You don’t need your cock.”

“ _Phil.”_ Dan gripped his hands into the duvet. “Yes. God, yes.”

Phil pressed a third finger in because he knew Dan needed that stretch too…that was when Phil got an idea. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out his silvery glass dildo. It was nearly as thick Phil, but curled in a way that Phil knew would hit Dan just the way he needed.

He dragged the cool glass up Dan’s inner thigh. 

“This okay?”

Dan gave a shaky but enthusiastic nod. “Fuck me with it.”

Phil pressed the shimmery dildo against Dan’s ass and started to press in. It was the first time Dan had ever had this particular one inside him. Phil usually reserved it for himself, for nights when Dan was gone or wasn’t into it and Phil just needed to be sat on a cock—or at least a facsimile of one. 

Phil watched his own come spill out around the dildo as he fucked it in and out of Dan, aiming the tip exactly where he knew Dan needed it. Then, he ducked down and started licking around dan’s rim and over the glass to give that extra sensation Phil knew made Dan crazy.

Dan arched off the bed and let out a loud desperate stream of words, “God, Phil. I’m so close. Right there. Don’t stop. Don’t—“

Phil looked up to see Dan’s cock twitching—lines of come shooting out of his untouched dick—all over his skirt and the pretty blue collar. A little bit even got on his bottom lip. Phil looked down to see Dan’s hole clenching around the glass dildo inside him. 

It was without a doubt one of the hottest things Phil had ever seen in his life.

He started to pull out the dildo, but didn’t get too far.

“Leave it in for a little,” Dan said, breathlessly. “Feels good.”

Phil crawled on the bed next to Dan and kissed the shaved-side of his head. “You always did like to be filled up.”

Dan just gave him a sleepy little hum of agreement, and reached out to hold Phil’s hand. “We’re a couple of kinky bastards, aren’t we?”

Phil just laughed because, well, it wasn’t like Dan was wrong. 

 

 


End file.
